Episode 73
Agwen regains her senses after passing out from the journey through the Crescent Gate. She asks her father Kasak if he's seen her hat, only to see fire attacks being launched at them. Kasak shields her, and she realizes that they're facing three suras. Hura is surprised that Kasak didn't dodge, but Riagara points out that he let himself be hit on purpose to gauge the strength of her attacks. Riagara used one of her weaker transcendentals, but it did damage even against Maruna. From the fact that Kasak is unscathed, she deduces that he's a Dragon Half of at least one hundred years of age, equivalent in abilities to a 5th-stage rakshasa. Pingara notes, however, that as a Half, Kasak is still disadvantaged in terms of vigor, so they have the advantage in a longer battle. Kasak informs a surprised Agwen that the ones they are facing are rakshasas around 4th stage. He decides to eradicate them to prevent them from destroying the city. Agwen worries about damaging the city, but Kasak ignores her concerns and breathes invisible fire at his opponents, damaging a large section of the city. When Agwen panics, he informs her that people nearby have already taken refuge in the Magic Guild nearby. Agwen is incredulous that the magicians aren't doing anything, then recalls with bemusement that Ruche is the branch president there. Hura uses his revival ability, and he's surprised that the attack was invisible. Pingara (who had avoided the attack with one of his hiding transcendentals) instructs him to induce Kasak's transcendentals, to determine his abilities and drain him of vigor. Riagara informs them that this is unnecessary, and quizzes them on how many dragons they know who are capable of breathing invisible fire. Riagara recalls a moment during her childhood. Vasuki and Taksaka had a bet on who is stronger, and after Taksaka blows holes through several mountains, Vasuki acknowledges that the dragon is stronger, then chides him for being obsessive. Taksaka, referring to her by the nickname Huia, warns her that he doesn't know happiness nor sorrow, but does know anger. Vasuki expresses relief that he is the only one capable of breathing invisible fire, and shudders at the thought of little dragons using the same skill. She explains to Riagara that dragon fire is a unique transcendental in all aspects, but Half dragons can use the same type of fire as their father. Taksaka reassures her that he has no plans to have a child. Vasuki starts taunting him, and he calls her a freak in response, causing her to whine that Sagara already calls her a lunatic. In present time, Riagara deduces that Kasak is Taksaka's son. If they attack him, they risk retaliation from his father. Kasak attacks again, and Hura is forced to induce more attacks. Riagara states that she realizes why the Asura clan only sent Hura. Riagara informs them that she'll convince Maruna to attack Kasak. Though Maruna used up vigor to destroy the barrier, Kasak also wasted vigor by attacking Hura, so Maruna should eventually have the advantage. She concludes that if Taksaka finds out, he'll turn against the Garuda clan, not the Ananta clan. She has bait to convince Maruna. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Kasak preparing to fire): The blood that was around Kasak's mouth in Ep.72 is gone, right? There was originally a scene planned where he licks it off with his tongue, but it felt too unlike Kasak. In addition, the scene looked too messy to leave it in... He must have wiped the blood off sometime off-screen. lol ** (Agwen's view of three suras): Focus on Kawaii_Hura.jpg But even this is far bigger than his human form. He looks small because Riagara is next to him, but his head is similar in size to Pingara's. Of course, the body sizes are quite different... ** (Hura regenerating): Hura not only has super regeneration (even by sura standards) but can also revive 12 times a day. As a bonus, he can direct attacks towards him... It may not sound cool, but you can't ask for better party member!! He would be a balance breaker if he appeared like that in a game. The petition to nerf Hura would never end. lol ** (Taksaka flashback): Vasuki and Taksaka together again. Go back to Ep.51 if you can't remember. They were in in the sura realm then, but this flashback is set in the human realm. The division caused by the Cataclysm was only 15 years ago, after all. Riagara could easily come over to the human realm when she was that young. ** (Hura drawing Kasak's attack): This is normally an attack that spreads out in multiple directions, but it isn't doing so because Hura is taking it all. The attack could potentially destroy the city, but Hura is protecting it(?). lololol * Dragon Halfs would gain most of the powers of a 5th-stage rakshasa after 100 years. Currygom's side novel explains that at the beginning of the universe, nastikas of the Vritra clan couldn't expand their forces, as falling in love within the same species would cause the dragon to die before an offspring could be born (this was the price for their powerful Breath technique). After dragons lost their emotions, dragon Halfs received the afore-mentioned power-up as a concession. However, human mothers forfeit part of their life by giving birth to a dragon Half, making dragons more reluctant to have offspring. Taksaka failed to convince his quarter wife, Ian Rajof, to get an abortion. * Unlike 5th-stage rakshasas, however, Dragon Halfs don't regenerate vigor on their own, which is one of the major abilities of 5th-stage rakshasas. This is also an ability of gods and nastikas. * For more about the Vritra clan, including Taksaka's sole feelings of anger, see the spoiler section for Ep.51. * Hura's transcendental, Twelve Comeback, allows him to resurrect 12 times within a day. References